


If Christmas Could Glitter

by Juliette_Silvers



Category: Boku no Hero Academia
Genre: F/F, Found Family, M/M, Santa!Aizawa, Santa!All Might, Secret Santa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 09:28:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21967162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Juliette_Silvers/pseuds/Juliette_Silvers
Summary: This is a secret santa gift for CocoCube/Kyoob_is_a_cube! I really hope you like it and merry Christmas!!
Relationships: Aizawa Shouta | Eraserhead/Yamada Hizashi | Present Mic, Jirou Kyouka/Yaoyorozu Momo, Kaminari Denki/Shinsou Hitoshi, Midoriya Izuku/Todoroki Shouto
Comments: 2
Kudos: 38
Collections: The Nest Secret Santa 2019





	If Christmas Could Glitter

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kyoob_is_a_cube](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kyoob_is_a_cube/gifts).



> This is a secret santa gift for CocoCube/Kyoob_is_a_cube! I really hope you like it and merry Christmas!!

The staff of U.A. High School sit around the table covered in arrangements of food and coffee mugs. Everything is silent after the statement Principle Nezu made. 

“WHAT?! THAT’S TERRIBLE! HOW COULD YOU MAKE SUCH A BIG DECISION WITHOUT US?!” Hizashi Yamada, a.k.a. Present Mic, ruins the silence. None of the other staff are surprised. 

“I can understand why you are upset, but please understand that I had to make this decision to protect our students.” Nezu calmly informs the group around him. “With everything that’s happened, it’s not safe.”

“I’m certain that Principle Nezu is only making sure everyone’s safe! I think it’s a great idea!” All Might stood up to loudly to declare his opinion before awkwardly sitting back down.

“But what about the teachers? Does that mean we also have to stay here?” Vlad King asked, not looking too happy. Then again, he never really looks ‘Happy’ in the first place.

“I’ve also made the decision that homeroom teachers must stay with their classes in the dorm. Any other staff wishing to join and stay, you are more than welcome.” Nezu takes a long, rather loud, sip of his tea and continues.

“I will be staying here as well, as it is required for me to do so as the principle. I understand if some of you are upset, but I hope that you can understand why I’m doing this. All other information and details will be sent out in email format.”

“An email will also be sent to parents, but that will be after you tell your students. If you have any further questions, please email me. I must be getting back to work. You are all dismissed.”

And just like that, the meeting was over. The teachers took their coffees, some last bites of food, and slowly filed out the meeting room. 

“What do you think of that Sho?” Hizashi asked, speaking normally now, which is much more preferable in the opinion of everyone.

“I would say I couldn’t care less,” Shota Aizawa, homeroom teacher of class 1-A, grumbles, “but I do. Because now I have to spend even more time with those problem children.”

“Awe c’mon Sho, you love those kids!”

“No I don’t. They’re a bunch of brats.”

“But you love them! You could even say you treat them as your own children!”

“No, you could not.” That monotone voice, God. No one really knew how he stayed so emotionless. “They’re my students and nothing more.” With that, Shota and Hizashi split ways, both heading off to their respective classrooms. 

As much as Shota denies it, he really does care for those kids. All of them, Midoriya, Kaminari, even the temperamental Bakugou. He feels pride in his chest whenever someone compliments them. 

Telling the kids that they can’t spend Christmas with their families is going to be really hard. He doesn’t want to see their faces when he breaks the news. But he has to, so he will. 

Reaching classroom 1-A, he walks through the door and the students all quiet down quickly. 

“I have a quick announcement to make.” Whispers started resonate throughout the room. Were they in trouble? Or did something bad happen?

“The school has decided you will not be allowed to go to your family homes for the Christmas break.” 

“What?!”

“That’s not fair at all!”

“It’s Christmas! We need to go visit!” 

“I don’t understand!”

Aizawa runs a hand through his hair. “Let me finish.” All the mumbling stops.“The school collectively decided that you will not be travelling home for the Holidays due to the large risk of villain attacks on you or your family.”

“But it’s the holidays!” Hagakure exclaims. “Why would some attack us?!”

“Because you will probably be most vulnerable. You’ll be too busy celebrating you won’t realize that something isn’t right until it’s too late.”

“He does make a fair point…” Midoriya mutters. 

“Exactly. You will be able to spend the 22nd with family members in the main building of the school. It will be viewed as a visiting time where you can exchange gifts and good wishes, but that is all the leniency you will be allowed.” Aizawa glances up from the email he was reading off of and noticed his students looks of relief.

“I apologize again for this news, but none of the teachers were able to sway the decision. Besides, this means I also have to stay here over the break…” He grumbles the last part, but all of the students still heard it.

“Gee, thanks Sensei,” Kaminari groans sarcastically. 

“He’s right, you know. I wouldn't want to deal with you for another 2 weeks.” Jirou states. 

“Hey! That was uncalled for!” A hand reaches over and smacks Jirou in the head. She punches Kaminari in the stomach as a response. 

“Enough. We have to start class.”

*Timeskip*

“So, what do you think about the break?” Ashido questions. A group of them are all sitting on the couches in the living area of the dorm. 

“It makes sense why… I just wish that we got to see them longer at least…” Yaoyorozu is pretty down about the whole thing. You can tell that she was really excited about going home for Christmas. 

“I’m sure it’ll all work out fine!” Sero’s pretending that he doesn’t really care about the whole thing but it’s pretty obvious that he does. 

“At least we’ll be able to spend our Christmas together! It’s like we’re a real family!” Kudos to Ashido for always being positive. 

“Yes! We will make the most of this situation by spending our Christmas like a family!” Iida declares, standing up and doing his signature hand gesture. 

“Yeah!” Kirishima exclaims, joining Iida on his feet with a fist pumped in the air. “Let’s make this the best Christmas ever!”

“COULD YOU BASTARDS SHUT UP AND GO THE F*CK TO BED?! IT’S MIDNIGHT AND I NEED TO SLEEP!!!” 

“… There goes Bakugou ruining the whole mood…” 

“Goodnight I guess. Cya tomorrow!”

The group disperses, all heading to their rooms quietly. No one needs a cranky Bakugou in the morning.

*Timeskip*

It’s the 22nd of December and all the students were buzzing with excitement. Their parents got to visit, and Christmas was right around the corner. 

“ALRIGHT CLASS 1-A!!! WE ALL MUST BE ON OUR BEST BEHAVIOUR FOR THIS EVENT!” Iida is, yet again, attempting to create order and etiquette amongst his peers. And, yet again, it is not working. 

No one is listening to their tall classmate. The room continues to be filled with excited chatter. Everyone is carrying multiple presents for family members, most dressed nicely. 

Before the family members are allowed to enter, Midoriya pulls Todoroki aside. “Will you be okay tonight Todoroki? I mean, with your family situation and-”

“It’ll be fine. Only Fuyumi and Natsuo are coming. Endeavor is ‘too busy’.” Todoroki uses unenthusiastic finger quotes. 

“I, if you say so. Find me if anything happens okay?”

“Sure.” With that, Todoroki walks away.

‘Does he always have to be so emotionless?’ Midoriya wonders. 

“Izuku! Our parents are coming in!” Uraraka runs up to him, handing him his presents for his mother. 

“Okay! Thanks!” They both rush towards the doors, looking through the crowd to find their family. 

Exclamations of “Mom!” and “Dad!” and various names of students fill the space. Even though this was only class 1-A families, it was still very crowded. 

Everyone was smiling. Even Bakugou, which is saying something. 

“I AM HERE!!!” Everyone looks towards the little stage near the front of the room. It’s All Might. Dressed as Santa Claus. Students and parents start to laugh, finding the pro-hero’s antics quite amusing. 

The evening continues on with laughter and cheer. By 10:30, families have started saying goodbye to their family members. Students head back to their dorms, families head back to their homes. All Might heads back to change. 

“That was a pretty successful night, wouldn’t you say?” Mic questions Aizawa, seeing the joy on his face. 

“Yeah. I guess it was.” A soft smile appears on Aizawa’s face for a split second before quickly disappearing again. 

*Timeskip*

The whole dorm smells like cider, hot chocolate, spruce, and fresh cookies. It’s Christmas Eve and all of class 1-A are huddled around the tree. Some are placing their last presents under the tree, others snuggled into each other. 

Mina is in the kitchen with Tsuyu and Ochako, pulling out the last batch of ginger snap cookies. Denki runs over and steals one off of the tray, popping it right in his mouth. He then proceeds to do the thing where you try to cool off something in your mouth without actually taking it out and you end up trying to sound like a dragon and looking like an idiot (I’m so sorry that that’s so descriptive but at the same time not.). Shinso smirks at his stupid (boy)friend. All is well. 

Yaoyorozu leaves her spot beside Jirou and claps her hands in the middle of the room. “Okay everyone! Let’s finish up all of our drinks and snacks, then head off to bed, okay?” Everyone mumbles in agreement. Slowly but surely, they all make their way up to their rooms, excited for the morning to come. 

*Yet another timeskip*

It’s around 1 in the morning and Aizawa is down beside the tree. There’s a big red bag behind him and he’s diligently places presents for each of his students under the tree. That’s right. Aizawa Sensei is dressed as Santa Claus.

He has the cap, the jacket, the bag, the whole ensemble. Even the strap-on beard. 

Making sure he’s quiet, he walks around the tree, spreading out the gifts. After about 10 minutes of placing and organizing the gifts, he’s finished. 

“Thank God that’s over with,” he whispers. Turning around, Aizawa starts to pull down the beard. Turning around, he stares into the red eyes of Bakugou. “Fuck.”

Bakugou looks as shocked as his teacher. After a few seconds of awkward staring, Bakugou lets out a snort and continues to get a glass of water. 

“Don’t tell anyone about this, or you’re expelled.” With that, Aizawa steals the cookies and milk that were on the counter and heads back to his room. 

Bakugou watches him leave, slowly sipping on his water as he leans against the wall. Putting the glass in the sink, he turns and heads back up to his room, not before glancing at the tree and all of the new presents. 

“I never expected to see that. I guess you could call it a Christmas miracle.”

**Author's Note:**

> I do not consent to my works being hosted on any unofficial apps.


End file.
